


Scattered [Traducción] ✓

by larryhome_28



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Violence, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhome_28/pseuds/larryhome_28
Summary: Scott McCall pensó que finalmente estaban obteniendo un descanso de todas las locuras que seguían sucediendo en Beacon Hills. Desafortunadamente, un ataque horrible en un autobús escolar local, lo lleva a él y a sus amigos a una situación peligrosa.Añadir en el drama relación en toda la manada. Extraños husmeando alrededor. El amigo humano de Stiles de fuera de la ciudad está de visita. Viejos amigos y enemigos regresan a la ciudad, y Scott intenta entender por qué siente que falta algo.©nobodyzhuman





	1. Chapter One: Scattered. ✓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070520) by [nobodyzhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman). 



  
En algún lugar del desierto de Arizona ...

Dos grandes lobos grises corren por el suelo del desierto. Uno se había adelantado y se dirigía hacia una pequeña colina. Ese lobo podía sentir la arena caliente enfriándose bajo sus patas y la puesta de sol. El lobo detrás de él gruñó y se enganchó a su cola, lo que le obligó a moverse más rápido. Pero habían estado corriendo por un tiempo, y la empinada colina no era fácil de escalar. Otro chasquido en su cola lo hizo mirar por encima del hombro y gruñendo al otro lobo. Quien solo resopló y abrió sus mandíbulas mientras intentaba morderle la cola de nuevo. Eso fue suficiente para que se moviera con lo último de su velocidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, el otro lobo, se movió hacia arriba para rozarlo, extendiendo su aroma a lo largo de su pelaje, hasta que se colocaron hombro con hombro, mostrando que incluso en forma de lobo eran del mismo tamaño. Se podía escuchar a los dos jadear mientras miraban desde el valle debajo de la colina. Era una gran vista. Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, mientras el desierto se oscurecía.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, se giró rápidamente y lamió el hocico del otro lobo, su propia recompensa por las mordeduras del juego anterior de su hermano. Su hermano gruñó pero no tomó represalias, probablemente por cansancio.

El lobo a su derecha dio un resoplido y lentamente comenzó a cambiar su forma. Tomó aire y rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Un suave gemido y unos pocos estallidos se oyeron y luego sus dos lobos se fueron, ahora en su lugar estaban sus formas humanas.

"Creo que es hora de que regresemos", dijo, sin mirar a su hermano.

Sabía cómo se sentía Aiden al regresar. Pero también sabía que estaban siendo devueltos. Algo institutivo y primitivo, que ambos pudieran sentir. Como un tirón en sus pechos que los arrastraba de regreso a Beacon Hills. Aiden pensó que era la atracción de Lydia y Danny, pero Ethan tenía otra teoría, no es que no extrañara a Danny, una que no había compartido porque era una esperanza, y otra que no podía darle a su hermano hasta que estuviera seguro. Porque si le contaba a su hermano y se equivocaba, Aiden se enfadaría. Así que, por ahora se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Habían hablado de regresar varias veces desde que se fueron. Cada vez, uno de ellos daba una razón por la que era una mala idea, y seguían moviéndose, cada vez más lejos. Primero se mudaron a la costa y luego se alejaron por el condado, finalmente estableciéndose en una pequeña ciudad en Carolina del Norte.

Pero ese tirón, se estaba haciendo más fuerte. No habían mencionado mucho, pero se estaba volviendo más claro a medida que avanzaban lentamente hacia la costa. Se habían estado acercando cada vez más a California durante semanas, y él sabía que no pertenecería hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

No importa si eso era lo que querían o no, sus lobos parecían querer que sucediera. Por lo tanto, lo haría. Solo tenía que conseguir que su hermano dejara de posponerlo.

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar, "¿Y si ellos no nos quieren allí?"

Él sonrió, porque odiaba decir que no.

Volviéndose a mirar a su hermano, “Entonces les demostramos que pertenecemos allí. Somos fuertes, luchadores, y podemos hacer cosas que ellos rechazarán. Podemos mantenerlos a salvo. Sus ojos brillaron de color azul para demostrar su punto.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaron al responder: "¿Y si aún quieren una pelea o nos dicen que nos vayamos?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hermano esperaba eso. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, no después de que al final les ayudaron. No con el pequeño fragmento de esperanza que tenía en el fondo de su mente en cuanto a la forma en que estaban siendo retirados. Sabía que no serían bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos, pero también creía que con el tiempo serían bienvenidos.

"Ellos no lo harán", dijo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo a su lobo. Esto era nuevo, algo que aprendieron de un lobo solitario hace solo unos meses, una forma de cambiar completamente a su lobo. No las formas medio deformes que siempre habían conocido. Esta era una forma mejor, más conectada, más poderosa, y él esperaba enseñárselo a los demás, tan pronto como pudieran. Respiró hondo y allí estaba su lobo, como siempre, estaba justo ahí en el fondo de su mente, esperando que lo abrazara. Con muy poco esfuerzo lo empujó hacia adelante y lo dejó cambiar de nuevo su cuerpo.

Oyó a su hermano gruñir molesto, mientras terminaba su turno y salía corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el sonido de cuatro patas persiguiéndolo. Él sonrió.

Sabía que su hermano estaba nervioso por volver, asustado de que Scott; el Alfa, no los aceptara y nunca volvieran a ser parte de una manada. Pero también sabía que la extrañaba, a la única persona con la que se acercaba, y el temor de ser rechazado por Scott no era suficiente para ocultar la sensación de extrañar a Lydia. Justo como él extrañaba a Danny.

Entonces, ellos volverían, y esperaban poder encontrar su lugar.

  
En algún lugar del desierto de Arizona ...

Dos grandes lobos grises corren por el suelo del desierto. Uno se había adelantado y se dirigía hacia una pequeña colina. Ese lobo podía sentir la arena caliente enfriándose bajo sus patas y la puesta de sol. El lobo detrás de él gruñó y se enganchó a su cola, lo que le obligó a moverse más rápido. Pero habían estado corriendo por un tiempo, y la empinada colina no era fácil de escalar. Otro chasquido en su cola lo hizo mirar por encima del hombro y gruñendo al otro lobo. Quien solo resopló y abrió sus mandíbulas mientras intentaba morderle la cola de nuevo. Eso fue suficiente para que se moviera con lo último de su velocidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cima, el otro lobo, se movió hacia arriba para rozarlo, extendiendo su aroma a lo largo de su pelaje, hasta que se colocaron hombro con hombro, mostrando que incluso en forma de lobo eran del mismo tamaño. Se podía escuchar a los dos jadear mientras miraban desde el valle debajo de la colina. Era una gran vista. Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, mientras el desierto se oscurecía.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, se giró rápidamente y lamió el hocico del otro lobo, su propia recompensa por las mordeduras del juego anterior de su hermano. Su hermano gruñó pero no tomó represalias, probablemente por cansancio.

El lobo a su derecha dio un resoplido y lentamente comenzó a cambiar su forma. Tomó aire y rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Un suave gemido y unos pocos estallidos se oyeron y luego sus dos lobos se fueron, ahora en su lugar estaban sus formas humanas.

"Creo que es hora de que regresemos", dijo, sin mirar a su hermano.

Sabía cómo se sentía Aiden al regresar. Pero también sabía que estaban siendo devueltos. Algo institutivo y primitivo, que ambos pudieran sentir. Como un tirón en sus pechos que los arrastraba de regreso a Beacon Hills. Aiden pensó que era la atracción de Lydia y Danny, pero Ethan tenía otra teoría, no es que no extrañara a Danny, una que no había compartido porque era una esperanza, y otra que no podía darle a su hermano hasta que estuviera seguro. Porque si le contaba a su hermano y se equivocaba, Aiden se enfadaría. Así que, por ahora se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Habían hablado de regresar varias veces desde que se fueron. Cada vez, uno de ellos daba una razón por la que era una mala idea, y seguían moviéndose, cada vez más lejos. Primero se mudaron a la costa y luego se alejaron por el condado, finalmente estableciéndose en una pequeña ciudad en Carolina del Norte.

Pero ese tirón, se estaba haciendo más fuerte. No habían mencionado mucho, pero se estaba volviendo más claro a medida que avanzaban lentamente hacia la costa. Se habían estado acercando cada vez más a California durante semanas, y él sabía que no pertenecería hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

No importa si eso era lo que querían o no, sus lobos parecían querer que sucediera. Por lo tanto, lo haría. Solo tenía que conseguir que su hermano dejara de posponerlo.

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar, "¿Y si ellos no nos quieren allí?"

Él sonrió, porque odiaba decir que no.

Volviéndose a mirar a su hermano, “Entonces les demostramos que pertenecemos allí. Somos fuertes, luchadores, y podemos hacer cosas que ellos rechazarán. Podemos mantenerlos a salvo. Sus ojos brillaron de color azul para demostrar su punto.

Los ojos de su hermano brillaron al responder: "¿Y si aún quieren una pelea o nos dicen que nos vayamos?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hermano esperaba eso. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo, no después de que al final les ayudaron. No con el pequeño fragmento de esperanza que tenía en el fondo de su mente en cuanto a la forma en que estaban siendo retirados. Sabía que no serían bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos, pero también creía que con el tiempo serían bienvenidos.

"Ellos no lo harán", dijo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo a su lobo. Esto era nuevo, algo que aprendieron de un lobo solitario hace solo unos meses, una forma de cambiar completamente a su lobo. No las formas medio deformes que siempre habían conocido. Esta era una forma mejor, más conectada, más poderosa, y él esperaba enseñárselo a los demás, tan pronto como pudieran. Respiró hondo y allí estaba su lobo, como siempre, estaba justo ahí en el fondo de su mente, esperando que lo abrazara. Con muy poco esfuerzo lo empujó hacia adelante y lo dejó cambiar de nuevo su cuerpo.

Oyó a su hermano gruñir molesto, mientras terminaba su turno y salía corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el sonido de cuatro patas persiguiéndolo. Él sonrió.

Sabía que su hermano estaba nervioso por volver, asustado de que Scott; el Alfa, no los aceptara y nunca volvieran a ser parte de una manada. Pero también sabía que la extrañaba, a la única persona con la que se acercaba, y el temor de ser rechazado por Scott no era suficiente para ocultar la sensación de extrañar a Lydia. Justo como él extrañaba a Danny.

Entonces, ellos volverían, y esperaban poder encontrar su lugar.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching. ✓

En otra parte del mundo, un hombre joven caminaba por una calle concurrida tratando de bloquear todo el ruido y los olores, y se abrió camino entre la multitud. El latido de su corazón era rápido pero constante. Tuvo que luchar para no mirar por encima del hombro a los hombres que sabía dónde seguirlo.

Los había notado a un par de cuadras de regreso, y el fuerte olor a arma de fuego y wolfsbane le dijeron que eran cazadores. Y no amigos. Gruñó y se apartó del camino, caminó y cruzó rápidamente la calle. No sabía cómo lo habían encontrado, solo llevaba dos días en la ciudad. No era suficiente para que alguien lo conociera y él no se había declarado a sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de perderlos. No estaba contento de tener que abandonar esta ciudad, había rumores sobre un viejo Alfa aquí uno que él esperaba y pudiera ayudarlo. Pero no valía la pena ser atrapado y torturado por los cazadores. Tendría que seguir buscando.

Mientras caminaba por un edificio viejo, brazo extendido y lo arrastró hacia adentro. Sintió que el cambio se apoderaba de él antes de que incluso estuviera sobre el umbral, sus ojos brillaban y sus garras habían salido.

La pequeña hembra frente a él, lo soltó y levantó las manos, sus ojos brillaban amarillentos. Se relajó un poco, otro lobo era mejor que los cazadores.

Él abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero ella levantó la mano y señaló sus orejas. Enfocó su audición, recogiendo a los dos cazadores.

"No, señor", dijo uno de ellos, y pudo escuchar la estática de un teléfono.

"Él simplemente desapareció". El hombre maldijo, "No, nos quedaremos, quizás tengamos suerte y alguien lo vuelva a ver. Sí, señor." Entonces oyó que el hombre se alejaba.

La mujer sonrió cuando se fue, "Pareces un problema".

Él no estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba sonriendo sobre eso, "No quería serlo. Estoy buscando al Alfa local."

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y su postura se volvió defensiva, "¿Por qué?"

Trató de contenerse en el menos amenazador por qué, no estaba aquí para desafiar al Alfa.

"Necesito ayuda." Dijo, "Algo pasó y mi lobo, es más difícil para mí controlarlo. Esperaba que él pudiera ayudarme."

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, tomándolo.

“¿Estás aquí para desafiar a mi Alfa?” Preguntó ella.

"No." Respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que ella estaba escuchando su corazón.

"¿Trajiste a los cazadores aquí?" Preguntó a continuación.

"No." Dijo, "Creo que o me están buscando o tuve mala suerte y alguien me reconoció".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sígueme."

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y la siguió fuera del edificio. La salida trasera permite un paseo vacío y luego cuesta abajo hacia un pequeño grupo de lo que parecían ser casas. Siguieron caminando por las casas y luego salieron de la ciudad. No le tomó mucho tiempo a ella caminar con él por un camino de tierra y dentro de su territorio. Podía olerlo en cuanto estuvieron cerca, los marcadores que le decían a otros lobos que no entraran. Su lobo gimió de inquietud pero él siguió siguiéndola.

Mientras caminaban, los edificios aparecían a la vista. Parecía casi como un pequeño pueblo por sí mismo. Casas esparcidas entre los árboles, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ser vistas. Sintió envidia de que esta manada pudiera vivir así. Juntos, libres para ser ellos mismos entre los suyos. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia, no por Beacon Hills, sino por la manada que había perdido cuando era más joven. Su familia. Tenían algo como esto y se lo habían arrancado.

"Quédate aquí", dijo la mujer, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio más grande. La manada, le dijo su lobo. El asintió.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a ella regresar y llevarlo a la casa.

Se le mostró en una gran sala de estar, un grupo de personas que ya estaban allí. Probablemente ocho o nueve repartidos por la sala, la mayoría sentados en cojines o mantas en el suelo. Pero el hombre sentado en el centro llamó su atención, porque podía sentir el poder del Alfa frente a él.

Bajó la cabeza, "alfa".

“¿Y tú eres?” Preguntó el hombre, sin moverse de su asiento.

"Derek", levantó la vista, "Hale".

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Hale?", Preguntó el alfa.

Respiró hondo e intentó ignorar la incómoda sensación de haber sido observado mientras todos los ojos en la habitación estaban sobre él.

"Hace un tiempo me pasó algo. Yo fui cambiado. Alguien intentó tomar mi poder, yo morí." Él suspiró, "O yo creo que morí, pero luego volví y mi lobo era más fuerte, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Puedo sentirlo todo el tiempo, arañando y cavando como si tratara de forzar su salida. No solo en lunas llenas y mi control se está perdiendo. Tengo miedo de perder el control y herir a alguien. He estado buscando ayuda, pero todos los demás que encontré dijeron que no podían ayudar. Finalmente, un Alfa en Brasil me dijo que buscará aquí. Por ti."

El hombre se puso de pie, haciendo que Derek se estremeciera, "¿Qué tipo de cambio?" Preguntó acercándose.

"Puedo cambiar por completo". Comenzó, "Sé que eso no es raro, mi madre podía hacerlo. Pero antes de esto nunca había podido lograrlo. Pero mis sentidos son más fuertes, todos ellos. Y el lobo, es diferente. Antes era el instinto y el deseo, el deseo de cazar, de matar, pero ahora puedo sentirlo, quiere correr, jugar, proteger", se detuvo. ¿Quería compartir el resto?

"¿Y?" El alfa lo ánimo.

"Quiere un compañero y una manada". Terminó de bajar los ojos.

La habitación estalló en susurros ásperos pero tranquilos y luchó para mantener sus ojos bajos.

 


End file.
